Do You Love Me?
by I-Am-Legend32
Summary: Summary is in the story.


_**Hey guys! New story! Yay? So, if you know me, you already know what I'm about to say. This is one of those situations where I don't know if this will be a one-shot, or a story. There's a very high possibility that it will be a one-shot, but if you want it to be a story, I'll be more than happy to make it one. I'm working on the final chapter of 'Unstoppable', I have five versions, I don't know which one to go with, I'll try to update as soon as possible, any way, we're here for this story/one-shot, and guys, I won't be posting anymore AN's from now on, if I have anything to say to you or stuff about that, I made a new twitter account which I'm only using for HH, and that's where I'll post any thing I need to say. So if I go MIA for a while or I'm taking a long time to update check out my tweets. And guys, Jenny aka Don'tThink. JustWrite has a new fanfic called 'Her True Self', and the first chapter was amazing, so check it out if you're interested. I hate myself for still not updating my other stories, and now I'm starting a new one, I'm crazy, right? Please review and/or follow and favorite. Thank you!**_

_**HUGE Shout-out to, drum roll please: Jenny aka fanfictionFANGIRL1623 for never copying someone else's idea and that inspires me to keep my writing original.**_

_**Twitter: IAmLegend32M**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the characters.**_

_**Back To The Story…**_

* * *

_**Summary: Loren and Eddie's anniversary is coming up. What will happen when Loren plans a surprise for Eddie with Cameron? Will Eddie get the wrong idea after seeing them sneaking around and walking together smiling? What will Loren do when Eddie questions her, and she can't say anything because it will ruin the surprise? Will Eddie break-up with Loren or will he get back at her when he doesn't really know what's going on. Will Loren forgive Eddie for thinking that she cheated?**_

* * *

_**Do You Love Me?**_

Loren and Eddie's one year anniversary is coming up in a week and Loren wants to plan something big for Eddie since he's done so much for her and he always managed to make her smile in the darkest times. She wanted to plan something that will make Eddie happy, genuinely happy. She doesn't want him to be happy because she bought it, she wants him to be happy because he actually likes it, but she wants to get him something that he will love. She wanted to ask Ian, but he was out of town and he wouldn't answer his phone or reply to her texts and emails. She asked Max, he told her that loving him was the best thing that he could possibly wish for. She asked Melissa, she told Loren to put on something sexy and tell her the '_deets_' later. She asked Adam, he told Loren to buy a foosball table, she thought about it, but decided against it. She asked Nora, Nora said that she could bake him a pecan pie, but that wasn't enough. She asked Grace, she said to get him something he needs. She asked Phil, he said she could get him a new wrist watch. She was about to give up and just get him a new guitar or go with what Melissa suggested, but, she remembered about something, or someone. The guy she used to have a crush on, the jock she used to tutor, the person that made her lightheaded when he wore a tank top, the person that stood up for her after she turned him down, she thought of Cameron. She knew that this wasn't right, but she wanted Eddie to be happy, and she will do anything to make him happy. She was sitting on her bed with her finger hovering over the call button, she thought about it for a little while before finally pressing the call button, but then she heard his voice. The voice she hadn't heard since their graduation.

_**(Phone Conversation)**_

Cameron: "Hello? Hello Loren? Are you there?"

Loren: "H-hi Cam, yes I'm here."

Cameron: "It's so great to hear your voice again. I called and texted, but you never replied."

Loren: "I've been busy."

Cameron: "Too busy for me?"

Loren: "Cam, I need your help."

Cameron: "With what?"

Loren: "Me and Eddie's anniversary's coming up in a week and I need your help to get him something."

Cameron stayed silent.

Loren: "Hello? Cam, you still there?"

Cameron: "Yes I'm still here. I still haven't gotten over my feelings for you, you know?"

Loren: "Cam, I don't want to talk about this right now."

Cameron: "Fine, but I just wanted to let you know."

Loren: "So, will you help me or not?"

Cameron: "Sure, I still owe you for tutoring me, without your help, I wouldn't have gotten that HB scholarship."

Loren: "Great! So, I'll meet you in the café in an hour?"

Cameron: "Sounds good, see you then."

_**(End Of Phone Conversation)**_

_**Five Days Later:**_

_**Eddie's POV: **_

What's up with Loren? She's been acting really strange lately and she's been avoiding me for the past five days. You'd think she'd want to spend all of her time with me since or anniversary is coming up. I went to her house a couple of days ago and saw her in a robe, she wouldn't let go into her bedroom. It can't be! Is she.. no don't think like that Eddie, Loren loves you and would never hurt you. I called her ten times and it always sends me to voicemail. I texted her, emailed her, but she wouldn't answer. It made me think that she was in a meeting with Kelly, so I called Kelly but she said she hasn't seen Loren all day. Maybe she's hanging out with Mel and Adam, so I called Mel, she told me she was with Adam but she didn't see Loren since this morning. I called Nora, she told me she was with my dad at MK and the last time she saw Loren was when she was with Mel this morning. I thought that she was working at the café, but then I remembered that she quit that job a week ago when she released her first album. Where is she? I was sitting on the couch thinking about why Loren was acting really strange and why she is avoiding me and then my phone buzzed. I grabbed it and saw a picture in the gossip sites, it was Loren and Cameron holding hands and it looked like they tried to be sneaky. There are pictures of them leaving the mall and pictures of them entering a paint store and some pictures of them talking to painters and construction men. This made me furious. Is this what she'd been up to for the past few days while she's been ignoring me? Our anniversary is in two days and she's sneaking around with Cameron? Cameron of all people. I tried so hard not to believe that this was true. Loren just moved in with me, not officially but most of her stuff is here and she was supposed to move in on our anniversary. I was trying so hard to get the thoughts of Loren cheating on me out of my head, but I couldn't. I couldn't when she's been avoiding me and acting strange around me or never letting me into her bedroom for the past week or so, I couldn't, when there are pictures of her sneaking around with another guy, I just, couldn't. I grabbed my keys and headed the door. I thought that we were finally happy now that Chloe was out of our lives and got her wish of becoming an actor and Tyler finally moved on with his life and stopped blaming me and Jake for his mistakes. When I reached Loren's house I stepped out of the car and saw that the front door was open. I knew this wasn't right but I had to know what was going on between those two. I stepped inside and heard someone talking, but I quickly recognized the voices. Loren and Cameron.

Cameron: "So, does Eddie know?"

Loren: "No, he has no idea. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out."

Cameron: "So, when will you tell him."

Loren: "On our anniversary, but I feel bad for avoiding him and lying to him."

Cameron: "It's okay, it's all worth it in the end when he finds out what was really going on."

I heard enough, I stepped outside of the door and ran to my car and drove away, I was going to MK and get drunk so I can forget what I just heard. When I got to the club, it didn't take me long to get completely wasted.

_**Next Morning:**_

I woke up in the morning and found myself on a bed naked, the room was pink, I looked to my left and saw a girl, not any girl, I saw Lia, Oh no. No no no no no, this can't be happening. I got up and put all of my clothes on and ran out of there, I called car service and went to MK and got my car, I drove back home and laid down on the couch. I heard a knock on the door, so I got up and opened the door and saw Loren, I was about to give her a kiss but then I remembered what I heard so I pulled back and she asked me.

_**Third Person:**_

Loren: "What's wrong?" Loren asked in an innocent voice.

Eddie: "What are you doing here?" Eddie asked in a harsh tone.

Loren was confused to why he was acting this way: "What do you mean? I came to see you."

Eddie: "Alright, you saw me, you can leave now."

Loren: "Why are you like this, did I do something?"

Eddie: "Other then the fact that you cheated, no, you did nothing wrong."

Loren: "What are you talking about?"

Eddie: "Oh, cut the act."

Loren: "What act?"

Eddie: "Do you really think that I'm that dumb?"

Loren: "Eddie, what are you talking about, what do you mean cheated, and I don't think you're dumb at all."

Eddie: "I saw the pictures of you and Cameron."

Loren: "What pictures?"

Eddie took his phone then opened the gossip site and threw his phone to the ground next to Loren, she bent down and picked up the phone then saw the pictures of her and Cameron.

Loren: "Ok, so because I was hanging out with Cameron, that makes me a cheater?"

Eddie: "Not only that, you've been avoiding me, you've been acting completely strange around me, I saw you in a robe and you wouldn't let me into you room."

Loren: "I didn't cheat."

Eddie: "Oh yeah, THEN TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Loren was shocked, scared and nervous. Eddie never yelled at her, she then thought of Chloe, is this how she felt when Eddie yelled at her? She then thought no, to feel, you need to have a heart but Chloe doesn't. She shook these thoughts off. This isn't the time or place to be thinking about Chloe.

Loren: "I can't, it's not that simple."

Eddie: "Why not?"

Loren: "You know, coming here was a mistake."

Eddie: "Oh yeah? Well you joining the contest was a mistake." Eddie was too angry that he didn't realize what he just said.

Loren: "Is that how you really feel about me that I'm just a mistake? You know what? It doesn't matter, I going to pack up my stuff."

Eddie: "Go ahead, you don't see me complaining." Loren went upstairs and into the bedroom with tears rolling down her cheeks, she grabbed a bag and put all of her things in it, she closed the bag then left without another word to Eddie.

_**Next Morning: (The Anniversary)**_

Loren saw pictures of Eddie leaving Lia's house and she decided to leave LA, she was packing up her bags in the living room when there was a knock on the door, she had tears rolling down her cheeks but she didn't care, she opened the door and saw Eddie, she left the door open and continued to pack her things.

Loren: "What do you want." Loren asked while still packing.

Eddie: "Going somewhere?"

Loren: "Not that it's any of your business but I'm leaving LA, now, what do you want." She asked, still packing and not giving Eddie one glance.

Eddie: "I came here for an explanation." Loren finished packing so she turned around so she was facing Eddie.

Loren: "Follow me." He nodded and she went into her bedroom, there was a curtain covering a wall with no windows, she pulled the curtain and the whole wall was painted into a picture of her and Eddie at the park, it was his favorite picture, he framed it and put it on top of his piano. She painted the wall into that exact same picture.

Eddie: "What's this?

Loren: "This is what Cameron was helping me with, also known as my explanation. Happy anniversary." Loren said with no emotion in her voice. She went back into the living room and was about to leave but Eddie stopped her because he realized that he was wrong about her.

Eddie: "Loren stop, I'm sorry."

Loren: "Sorry is not going to cut it Eddie."

Eddie: "Does this mean we're over?"

Loren: "We were over the minute I left your penthouse. But now, we're more than over, I never want to see you again."

Eddie got on his knees with tears rolling down his cheeks, he felt like he was dying on the inside, he hugged her legs and said: "Please, don't do this."

Loren: "I have to do this Eddie." By now she was crying uncontrollably but she didn't care.

Eddie: "No you don't, I was stupid."

Loren: "You can't trust me to be faithful to you."

Eddie: "I can, just give me a second chance. I'll do whatever you want. If you want me to sleep on the couch for the rest of our lives, done. If you never want me to kiss you again, done. If you want to slap me everyday, done. Just please, please Loren, I beg of you, don't do this."

Loren: "You thought I cheated on you, I wouldn't do that Eddie."

Eddie: "I know that now."

Loren: "You wanted revenge so you slept with someone else."

Eddie: "I was drunk, I love you and no one else Loren, you mean the world to me, I can't lose you."

Loren: "You already lost me Eddie."

Eddie: "No, not after all we've been through, I can't"

Loren: "Goodbye Eddie."

Loren left a heartbroken Eddie on his knees and she was heartbroken too. She was going somewhere where no one would find her, she was just leaving for a few weeks, not permanently. She didn't look back, she got in her car and drove away.

* * *

_**So, what did you think? Should it be a story or stick to a one-shot? You decide! So, like I said, I won't be posting anymore AN's from now on, I'll just post anything I need to say on twitter. The final chapter of 'Unstoppable' isn't ready yet, but I'm working on it, I promise. Check out Jenny's story, I promise you won't regret it. Please review and/or favorite and follow. Feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Please review! Thank you! Bye!**_

_**HUGE Shout-out to, drum roll please: Jenny aka fanfictionFANGIRL1623 for never copying someone else's idea and that inspires me to keep my writing original.**_

_**Twitter: IAmLegend32M**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**-M**_


End file.
